


Mr. and Mr. Smith

by CanIHazJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHazJohnlock/pseuds/CanIHazJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Lawrence High School, Dean Smith is a mechanics teacher trying to recover from a tragic past. Life seems dull until one day a new teacher arrives. A mysterious man with a mysterious background, can Castiel Novak help Dean to get over his past? AU where Dean and Sam are roommates and best friends instead of brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Mister

The smell of motor oil greeted Dean like an old friend as he opened the door of the car garage. It was his 4th year teaching at Lawrence High School. He stood in the opening a moment before strolling towards a covered car.

"Did you miss me baby?" He inquired as he slowly moved the cover away revealing a 1967 chevrolet impala in much less than perfect condition. "Dude you seriously need to stop calling that hunk of junk your baby."

Dean turned around and frowned at the source of the insult towards his baby. "You wait and see, by the end of the semester she'll be purring like brand new." Sam Wesson, teacher of government and law (and also Dean's roommate), stood in the door; a stupid smirk on his face at Dean's defensive reaction.

"You've been saying that for years now. I'm starting to think you'll never get it done." Dean glared at Sam for an extended minute before turning to the car with sad eyes. "Ever since the wreck.." He paused, clearing his throat, "look I'll get it done this year."

The wreck he spoke of happened 3 years prior. He had been young and had felt invincible. His fiancé Lisa and her son Ben had been in the car when he had ignored a stop sign. They were hit by a 16 wheeler; Lisa was dead on impact. Dean and Ben made it to the hospital but Ben had lost too much blood and died after 2 days in agonizing pain.

Dean himself only had a few broken ribs, a hell of a lot of cuts and bruises, and a broken arm. To this day he never forgot, and he never forgave himself. "Look man, maybe it's time to get rid of her. She brings back too many memories for you. It's not healthy." said Sam, the concern in his eyes evident as he watched Dean pet the faded top of the car.

A sad smile rest itself on Dean's face as he remembered. He proposed in this car, learned to drive in this car, lost the love of his life in this car. "Life goes on Sam, she'll hold new memories soon." The bell rang, signifying the start of school and students began to scurry in.

"See you at lunch ." Dean saluted goodbye and grabbed the beige cover. "Soon baby, real soon." The last of the car was covered up and the late bell rang. "Welcome students, to mechanics. My name is Mr. Smith, and this is gonna be one hell of a year."

As he took attendance, he couldn't help but notice a girl on his roster. His class had always been made up of boys. "Umm Joanna Harvelle?" He called out, surprised at the gender of his newest student. "Present, and I prefer Jo."

He searched for the raised hand and found a petite blonde girl. She wore a button down over a v neck t shirt and had on a pair of very worn out jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"It's nice to see some interest in car mechanics from a young lady." She rolled her eyes and shifted in her chair. Dean continued with the roll call and afterwards gave his infamous speech about safety.

"While you are in my class, you will follow my rules. Rule number 1; you do not so much as think about touching the power tools until I have gone over how to use them properly. Rule number 2; you will wear jumpsuits whenever you are working on any project that involves any sort of oil or liquid. Rule number 3; I love to have a nice and friendly environment but this place is a dangerous area to fool around in. Any rough housing will get you a personal escort to the principal's office and we all know how kindly Principal Naomi takes to fights. Any questions?"

A hand went up in the back, Dean looked to find it was in fact Jo. "Yes Jo?" He asked, curious as to what she had to say. "What's under the cover?" She asked, her eyes darting to the section of the work shop that was holding the impala. "That's nothing, just a personal project I'm working on."

He dismissed the question, not wanting to bring it up now. The last time students had gotten him to discuss Lisa and Ben he had to take a leave of absence. A look of brief sadness flickered in his eyes and then was gone.

"Now for introductions. You will each go around and introduce yourself, state your age, and one interesting fact about you. I'll start. My name is Dean Smith and I'm 34. My interesting fact is that my favorite food is the Turducken burger at Big Gerson's."

In a similar fashion, each student introduced themselves. A kid named Chuck Shurley said his interesting fact was that he could predict the future whereas some others like Kevin Tran said that his interesting fact was that he was only taking this class to fill an empty slot in his schedule. Then came Jo, last but not least.

"My name is Jo Harvelle, I'm 17 years old, and they're is nothing interesting about me." Dean smirked, "Now Ms. Harvelle, there must be something you wanna share." Sighing, Jo took her combat boots off the counter and met Dean's eye. "Fine, my interesting fact is that my favorite activity is hunting."

"Well that's certainly a new one. My dad was quite the hunter back in his day." Dean said, a smile that wasn't quite happy nor sad planting itself on his face. The rest of the period passed in a blur. He showed an instructional video on safety and handed out papers to get signed by parents.

When the period was over, the students hurried to their next class. "See you all tomorrow and you better have those papers signed." He threatened after them. After they had gone, a lull fell over the garage. This was the time he loved most, when it was just him and his machine. He pulled back the cover and cooed.

"Guess who has no more classes before lunch?" He asked the car rhetorically. He answered himself in his mind and grabbed a jumpsuit that was on the bench next to his desk. A red tool box lay open on a shelf. Reaching in, he grabbed a socket wrench.

"Let's see what the damage is baby." He said as he popped the hood. The engine was in a horrid state after not being run in 3 years. Dean pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. "Don't you mind baby, I just got to make a quick call to get you a new engine." Placing the phone against his ear, he heard it ring 3 times before a gruff voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Bobby!" Dean answered with enthusiasm. "It's Dean, it's been a while." The voice on the other line laughed. "Ya idjit. I've been expecting this call for 3 years. Whatcha need?" Dean picked up a piece of paper that was crumpled in his pocket.

"Well baby needs a new engine and a few other minor parts I can't get here." There was shuffling on the other side of the line. "You may be the luckiest son of a bitch alive because I just got a car junked that has the engine you need. I'll call you later with more details." He hung up and began work. He couldn't do much so he conceded to remove the engine.

Blasting Kansas on his stereo, he was feeling truly at home. He rolled underneath the car to check out the damage to the bottom of the car. "Wow you really need to update your collection." Sam called, causing Dean to laugh. "One rule Sam, I pick the music."

He rolled back out and Sam extended his hand to help him up. "Naomi has called a staff meeting. Something about the new theology teacher. Might want to get cleaned up. You know she hates it when you come to meetings like that."

Dean looked confused as he surveyed himself. He found that he was covered in oil and grease. "Right I'll wash up and be out in a sec." Grabbing a towel, he ran it under some tap water. Taking off the jumpsuit, he pulled a jacket out of a nearby closet. "Alright let's go. What's so special about this new teacher anyway?"

Sam shrugged, tagging alongside Dean as they walked the short distance to the teacher's lounge. He heard voices inside and before he opened the door he could hear the all too familiar voice of Naomi and a new voice.

"Everyone, this is the new theology teacher Mr. Novak. I hope you'll make him welcome here." She smiled and then for a brief moment made eye contact with Dean, glaring at him. "So nice of you to join us Mr. Smith. Since you missed my briefing, why don't you show Mr. Novak around. I'm sure you'll get on splendidly. And with that, the meeting is adjourned. Thank you all."

Dean groaned, slowly turning his head. His heart stopped for a moment as his gaze was met by the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Clearing his throat, he snapped out of the hypnotic hold those eyes had on him.

"Oh hey there..." He trailed off. The dark haired man with the beautiful blue eyes completed his statement. "My names Castiel, but you can call me Cas. I know it's a bit weird but my parents did always say I was their little angel." Dean moved to the door, opening it for Cas. "I'm Dean, and allow me to give you the grand tour."


	2. Sparks Fly

"And here is where we serve the kids pink sludge." Dean chuckled, laughing at his own joke. "Castiel frowned, looking in briefly. "You know you have a lot of negative things to say for someone who's taught here nearly 5 years already."

He looked annoyed. Dean put his hands up in surrender. "You really need to lighten up dude. I'm just poking a bit of fun." He cleared his throat, gesturing for Cas to follow him to their next destination. "If you'll follow me, I saved the best for last. This is my little slice of heaven."

The two men approached Dean's garage/class room. It was a 2 door garage with shelves full of spare parts. 2 junk cars were in midair on supports. There was one corner barely illuminated by the sunlight that housed Dean's personal office and the impala. As Dean strode in, Cas couldn't help but notice a visible change. His shoulders relaxed and his smile was now genuine.

Dean looked like a child who just returned home after a long day. He was at home. "So Mr. Novak, what made you come here to teach theology? Lawrence ain't exactly theological." Cas smiled, laughing at his question. "Well that's something I hope to change. What about you? Has Lawrence always been the mechanical capital of the world?"

Dean laughed. 'So this guy does have a sense of humor' he thought. Dean opened his mouth to speak then changed his mind. He sauntered over to his desk and grabbed a book and a picture frame. "I've lived here in Kansas all my life. I always thought I'd be a mechanic just like my pop."

He handed Cas the picture frame that held a picture of a 6 year old Dean held by a tall man. They were both covered in grease but looked perfectly content to be so. "When I was 29 my dad allowed me to come work for him. One day the risers faulted and the car dropped on him. He died and it didn't seem right to keep up his work. So I went and got my teaching license." Cas looked as if he wanted to speak, but Dean went on; not really answering his question. "Then when I went to the class to get the certificate I met a gorgeous woman name Lisa. It wasn't long before I got her to agree to marry me. The wedding was set for May. The venue was picked, the food decided. But hell we coulda been getting married in a cardboard box and it would've been perfect. Then one day, a week before Christmas, we got hit by a truck and Lisa and her son Ben died. Sometimes I think that working here is the only thing keeping me sane."

Dean was looking down, his eyes glossed over. He sniffles and refused to cry. "Sorry for that. I've got a rule no chick flick moments but I guess I got carried away." Cas looked at him with concerned eyes. "Dean, it wasn't a bother." Turning away, Dean shrugged it off. "Look at me, in getting soft."

He jumped up his normal self, smiling and laughing. "Hey, how about I show you to your new class? I'm sure that your holy headquarters will be very thrilling." Dean laughed at his joke. Cas joined him half-heartedly.

This day had already been nerve racking and now he had an emotionally stunted full grown man leading him around. This had been a new experience, but if there is one thing he had learned from his classes; it was that no one deserved sadness. His new goal for the school year was to help the people of this community, first and foremost to raise Dean up and leave his mark on his soul.

The trek from the garage to the Theology room was short. "This used to be a storage room, but when Naomi put out the position opening we converted it to a fully functioning classroom. The desks are a bit old, but it's the best we could manage for this year. You can put in for new ones next year."

Dean's eyes followed Cas as he paced around the room, taking in the details. There was a light out in one of the overhead bulbs. He must've been staring at it because Dean noticed too. "Hey don't worry about that, I can fix it." He called, turning out the lights.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it underneath. Standing up, he reached his hand towards the broken one. "Wouldn't it be easier to fix if you could see?" Castiel wondered, flipping the switch back on while Dean was fiddling with the fixture. "Son of a bitch" was all Dean could say as the shock went through his body and sparks flew from the lights.

He fell backwards, and Cas (reacting on instinct) held out his hands to catch the man. Before losing consciousness, Dean looked up into the blue eyes of the idiot who just shocked him and the man who just saved him. "You idiot."

Opening his eyes, he saw darkness. A shuffling near him sounded as he moaned. His head was pounding like a bitch. He'd definitely have one hell of a headache for a while. Raising his hand, Dean noticed bandages on his hands from where the shock had gone through.

"They're there to protect you from irritating the skin. The burn wasn't quite second degree so you should have some pain but no scarring." called a voice out of the darkness. He heard a light switch flip and then suddenly he was blinded by bright light.

"Goddamn it. Turn it off." Dean called, nearly hissing at the unwelcome light. Another voice, different from the previous one laughed. "What Dean? You fall asleep for a couple hours and you can't stand light."

He knew that arrogant attitude. "Shut it Crowley what are you even doing here?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the black spots seared into his corneas. "Why I came to see my favorite safety hazard. Plus I'm required to pay a visit whenever someone gets hurt on campus."

As his eyesight slowly returned to normal and his eyes got used to the light, he looked (or more like glared) at the man in the suit. Crowley was a short middle-aged British man who liked to think himself king of the universe. Yeah right, more like King of Dean's personal hell. His hair was short and slicked and his smile was conniving. "I didn't realize that being electrocuted counted as falling asleep. Just because you're my union rep doesn't mean you get to make light of my very serious medical conditions. Got it?"

Crowley chuckled. "Don't worry D for dumbass, I called Samantha, he's on his way to get you. Now the fun part is fighting with Naomi. Oh how I love getting her knickers in a twist. Tata."

With a twirl of his coat, Crowley left. It wasn't until Crowley was gone that he thought to look for the source of the other voice. "Oh hey there Meg. I didn't know Crowley sent his minions out for little ole me." He shot her a smug smile and she responded by glaring.

"I am not Crowley's minion. I am a doctor and you are lucky that I made time in my schedule to patch you up. Okay Humpty Dumpty?" she spat back. Meg had been around since before Crowley was in charge.

Her previous boss Lillith had been a bit of a huge bitch, but Meg was attached. She hung on Lillith's every word then one day Lillith's boss Louis moved to Pittsburgh and Lillith moved up. Now Crowley's in charge and everything's really gone to Hell.

The tension between Meg and Dean was nearly palpable when a soft knock came on the door. "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, I just wanted to see Mr. Smith." Called out a deep gravely voice. "Come right in, we're done here." Meg smiled genuinely at Cas as she let herself out, pausing in the doorway to glare at Dean who in turn stuck his tongue out.

"I'm sorry for accidentally electrocuting you." Cas said, looking apologetic. Dean could tell by looking into Cas's eyes that he was really sorry. That was something he never really saw around here.

"It's no problem; I was just thinking that the first day seemed to go too well. Something had to go wrong. Anyway the doc said there was no real harm done and I'm ready to go once Sam gets here." Dean checked the clock on the wall. "Where is he anyway?" Cas followed Dean's eyes.

"Oh if you're referring to Mr. Wesson, he said that he got called in to cover one of Ruby's classes and asked me to get you." Dean sighed. "Figures he's too busy. Ever since he got engaged to that stupid Ruby chick he's had no time for me." Cas laughed at that statement. "I was wondering why he was so willing to cover someone's class. Anyway, let's get you out of here."

Dean looked at Cas appreciatively. "Thanks for doing this man, I know I only met you today but I don't have a real lot of friends here. They all think I'm some kind of caveman hiding away in my garage."

"Well even if that is true I owe you. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me so I guess it's my job to come to the rescue now." Dean laughed. Maybe this guy wasn't all seriousness and stupid. The ride home was smooth, although he did worry about his class.

"Who covered for my last period?" He already knew the answer but needed confirmation. "Garth Fitzgerald." A hefty groan escaped Dean's lips. "Not Garth! That guy doesn't know the first thing about mechanics. Did he even give the safety speech?" The rest of the trip was spent whining about Garth and Naomi and getting to know Cas. He found that he was actually pretty sheltered.

"Hey whatdya say to a night out on Friday. Sam and I'll show you the sights. Not that there is a lot to do in Lawrence, but it's about time you go out and live life." Cas's blue eyes lit up. "That sounds great. Friday! It's a date."

Dean closed the door behind him and smiled as the man drove away. Going inside he thought, 'There's something different about him. I can't quite place it but he's different. Hmm Castiel Novak, I look forward to seeing you again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that his name isn't Lucifer but I couldn't think of a good way to explain why he was named after satan.


	3. Cas's Past Love

Time Skip: 6 Months

"I swear to God Chuck, if you don't stop 'accidentally' spilling oil on Kevin I will give you an f for this marking period and make you do essays on Justin Bieber." Dean raged, flying toward Chuck.

This kid was going to be the death of him. It had been 6 months since the beginning of school and things had gotten a bit crazy. Chuck held back a fit of laughter as he looked at his angry teacher.

"I promise sir, it won't happen again" the boy cried as he broke out into laughter. Dean rolled his eyes. "Here Kevin, I keep extra clothes in the closet." He gestured for Kevin to follow him. The closet was in the back of the garage, near the impala.

"I don't normally let students back here." He commented, reaching up to pull the string attached to the light. Light filled the area, illuminating the impala. "Woah, what's that?" Kevin asked, his eyes lighting up.

Dean wasn't gonna answer but this was the most interest Kevin had shown in the class all year. "She is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. I've been fixing her up." He smiled at the nearly completed car and opened the closet.

Grabbing a worn out pair of jeans and an old v-neck, he handed them to the boy. "Sorry I don't have anything smaller." Kevin smiled thankfully. Dean picked up a pack of passes and wrote Kevin one to go change in the bathroom.

Returning to the front of the garage he groaned. Jo had Chuck in a choke hold while a kid with a mullet lay on the floor. "Say you're sorry" Jo shouted, tightening her hold. Dean took a moment to let it happen before breaking it up. "Woah woah. Jo!" when she refused to let go, Dean yelled.

"Joanna Harvelle let him go now or I will send you to the principal." He couldn't help but think how ridiculous of a threat that was. When that also failed, he grabbed her and tugged her off him.

"I know Chuck is an ass but you can't just put people in choke holds." Dean said angrily, looking directly at her. Chuck was wheezing on the floor. "Get up!" Dean cried, exasperated. He grabbed Chuck by the arm and tugged him up. "Now I want an explanation and I want it now!" He waited for an answer.

Chuck opened his mouth to speak but dean interrupted, "Not from you chuck! Jo?" She looked at Chuck angrily and walked over to the mullet child. She helped him up and pulled him close.

"He called my brother a fag and told him to cut his fucking hair. Then he poured oil over his head." The boy in her arms looked scared, his hair covered in black goo. "Dammit Chuck! That's it you're being failed and I'm giving you a week of detention. I try so hard to be Mr. Nice Guy but I can't handle stupid bullying. Now you get your ass to Principal Naomi's office now!"

Chuck looked horrified, he looked ready to argue, but Dean grabbed him by the back of the collar. "Jo you're in charge while I'm gone. Keep everyone working. There's a sink in the back, your brother can clean up there." Dean grumbled to himself and walked Chuck to the Principal's office. Naomi's office was empty. He placed Chuck in a chair.

"Stay put!" He ordered. "Hey Anna, where's Naomi?" He questioned a pretty young redhead typing away. "Out." She responded, not bothering to look up. "Thanks" he stated, sarcastically. "Okay Chuck, looks like you're gonna go pay a visit to vice principal Arch."

He knocked quickly on a door labeled Mr. Gabriel Arch Vice Principal. "Hey Gabe, not meaning to interrupt, but I have a student in need of discipline." Gabe just nodded, gesturing to bring him in. "Chuck, get in here."

A scared and nervous Chuck shuffled in, and Dean closed the door behind him. When the door was closed, he closed his eyes. Just taking a moment, he took a deep breath; when he opened his eyes, Cas was 2 inches away from his face.

Dean jumped, hitting his head on the door frame. "Jesus Cas! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Cas laughed, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Maybe you just scare too easy." he proposed, offering Dean a seat.

He seemed eager to take it, but frowned. "I need to get back to class, I left Jo in charge. I'll be surprised if I get back and everything is not on fire." Cas frowned, but nodded understandingly. "How about after school I come over for coffee, it seems like forever since we last spent time to hangout. Since Sam moved out you've been kinda cooped up in there." Dean smiled, nodding. "Sure buddy, but I gotta run." It was then Dean noticed how fast his heart was beating. He excused it as adrenaline from breaking up the fight, but he secretly worried. It seems to happen a lot when he's around Cas. It all started that first night when Cas and Dean went out for drinks.

Flashback:

The bar was loud and crowded. "Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?" Cas asked nervously. Dean put his hands on Cas's shoulders. "Come on man! This is how to feel alive. Find a table and I'll get us some drinks."

He headed toward the direction of the bar. "Hey, I'll have 2 shots of vodka and a shot of bourbon starting a tab." The bar keep nodded, pouring the shots. Heading back over to Cas, he walked slow, maneuvering around the dancing girls and the groups of guys intensely watching the game.

Finally he spotted the worn trench coat that signified Cas. "Man you really need to get a new coat. How long have you had that thing?" Cas looked down, scrutinizing his comment. "That's not of import." He grabbed his shot out of Dean's hand. "What is it? I mean I have a high alcohol tol

erance, but I like to know what I'm drinking." Dean smiled, "it's vodka." He held his vodka shot up "cheers?" "Cheers!" Cas responded, as they both downed their drinks. "So why the third shot?" He asked, confused.

"It's for Sammy in case he decides to show." Dean looked at it. "Before Ruby, he would have never missed the chance to grab a drink." Cas could sense a sadness behind that. "So what is it about Ruby that you don't like?" Dean laughed, racking his brain.

He opened his mouth to respond but closed it. He grabbed the shot and downed it. "It's not that I don't like her, it's that I don't like what she's doing to Sammy." Cas seemed to take that in, noticing a frown. He moved closer to Dean, feeling the need to comfort him.

"Well I know what that's like, to be so in love that you'd do anything to keep them. When I first got engaged, I was very firm that I wanted to go into the army. It was my life's dream when I was little, but Bal didn't want me in the armed forces. Bal threatened to leave me if I joined so I gave up on my dream and went to school to get my teaching degree instead. Of course before graduation Bal was stabbed by a man trying to rob us. I gave up my dream for our love and my love was still taken away. Sometimes I look at my phone and still expect a call."

Dean looked at him with such compassion and understanding. "That's how I feel about Lisa. What was her name?" He asked, looking into Cas's eyes. Cas looked back at him. "His name was Balthazar."


	4. Valentine's Blues

As Dean expected, the room was fairly hectic when he got back. Kevin look tiny in Dean's clothes, he observed. Jo was screaming at another boy named Benny or Barney or something.

I guess he must've made fun of her brother too. It was moments like that that made Dean wish he could've had a brother. How great life could've been if he'd had a little bro to hang with and play hero with. Dean always did love pretending to save the world.

"I'm back guys. Now Jo thank for being the totalitarian dictator while I was gone. I'm happy to see nothing burst into flames." Jo beamed, happy to hear praise. She shot one last glare at Benny before taking her normal seat in the back. He noticed that the boy was gone.

"Where's your little brother, Andy?" Jo rolled her eyes before correcting him. "It's Ash and I sent him back to class. He came to get money for lunch from me." Dean figured that was a good enough explanation.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed that there was only 10 minutes of class left. "Well seeing as there's not enough time to induce my normal slave labor? Lets play a game. It's called everybody shut up until class is over. It's one of my favorites."

He resigned to his desk, sitting in a spinny chair. The chair spun around twice before Dean straightened it and leaned back, putting his feet up on the desk. The room went quiet, almost too quiet.

He looked up after a few minutes to see what they were doing. Kevin was furiously scribbling down what looked like calculus. Jo was doing homework he assumed was due in her next period. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe Chuck was the only disturbance in the class.

After a peaceful 10 minutes the bell rang, waking Dean from his half asleep stupor. "See you weirdos next class." He called after them, dismissing the students. He glanced at the clock and groaned. There was still an hour and a half until lunch. "Stupid block scheduling." He wiped his eyes, releasing a loud yawn.

"Not quite naptime yet Dean." Sam teased, his monstrous being standing in the doorway. "You know there may be something to this moose thing." Dean teased back. He noticed that Sam stayed distant.

"What's up Sammy? You usually don't visit until lunch." Sam laughed, shrugging. "I heard you had an interesting morning." Dean groaned, not wanting to talk about it. "Yeah, that ass Chuck poured motor oil over a freshman's head. I'm hoping they'll remove him from this class. Damn brat."

It took a moment to register that Sam was laughing. He was shaking as he choked back fits of laughter. "What?!" Dean asked,once confused then again slightly angry. "It's nothing, it's just..." He paused, laughing. "He reminds me so much of you in high school." Dean looked offended.

He puffed his chest out and glared at Sam. "Sammy did you just call me a brat?" Sam just looked at him and laughed again. He wiped tears from his eyes, and the laughing caused his breathing to be labored.

"Since moving out I seem to have forgotten how little you remember about high school." Dean looked ready to respond but then the bell rang, interrupting him. "I'll get you back for that one Sammy." Sam moved to leave, smiling. "Looking forward to it Dee-Dee."

It was an hour of pure boredom. He played wastebasket ball with crumpled up papers. There wasn't much he could do until the pieces he needed for the car arrived. Twirling in his chair, he thought about going to visit Castiel.

Figuring it was better than being bored, he began walking towards Cas's room. His heart beat faster and faster on the way. It's a short walk, but it takes him past the main office. The school office was decorated with hearts that cling to the window. It wasn't until then that he realized that it was February.

In 2 weeks, it would be Valentine's Day. Ever since Lisa, he's spent every Valentine's day home alone. Sam always seemed to have a date but Dean couldn't bring himself to enjoy the festive holiday. He had proposed to Lisa on Valentine's Day.

Lost in the past, he didn't notice Castiel sneak up behind him. "Boo" the low gruff voice whispered into Dean's ear. Dean jumped back, grasping his chest. "Dammit Cas! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Cas was laughing too hard to respond. "Sorry, it was too easy. You were really spacing out." He got out in between chuckles. Dean tried to glare but gave in and laughed. "I was just coming to see you. I have a question to ask. Do you want to hang out at my place on Valentine's Day? I usually spend it alone but I thought maybe this year you'd like to be alone with me."

Cas smiled, and Dean couldn't help but think what a gorgeous smile he had. "Of course it'd just be a friendly visit." Dean said, more to himself than Cas. "Sure Dean, but I will be asking a certain someone to be my valentine this year. Hopefully he and I will have completely non-platonic plans lined up."

Dean began to pout but caught himself. "Who's the lucky man?" He asked, genuinely curious. Cas just laughed in response. "What's the fun in it if everyone knows? I want it to be a complete surprise." Dean coughed, clearing his throat. "Of course. I was just curious."

He put on his best smile and laughed it off. "Should that fail, you know where I am." Dean put up his hand, bidding the dark haired man farewell. His face felt hot and his heart was beating erratically. "What is happening?" He questioned, trying to force those startlingly blue eyes out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me is like 'make them really cute and stuff' and then part of my mind is like 'hot gay sex on the desk NAOW'


	5. Cold Pizza and the Thing

"Okay I've got food, beer, and movies. What am I missing?" Dean asked to himself. He was shuffling around the den of the apartment. "Come on Dean, it's just Cas, not a date or anything. You're friends having a friendly time as friends."

The apartment argued otherwise as Dean lit some candles. His heart skipped a beat as there came a knock on his door. He nearly ran to the door, stopping in front of it to run his fingers through his hair.

Opening the door, Cas waited for him outside. He held a bottle of wine and some flowers. "Come on Cas, this is just a friendly hang out, I'm not your date." Dean insisted, taking the flowers. Turning his back on Cas, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer glass.

Filling it with water, he placed the flowers in it. "Come on in and sit down." Dean called, Cas's footsteps echoing in the hallway before silencing on the carpet. "I got a whole bunch of movies to watch, why don't you pick one and pop it in. Then we can order pizza."

He could hear shuffling of cases as Cas looked at his collection. Dean took out two wine glasses and made his way to the living room. Cas held up a copy of The Thing. "Isn't this from the 50's?" He questioned, looking at it skeptically.

Dean began laughing. "Yeah, my dad was a big monster movie buff so I guess I adopted that trait." He removed the DVD from its case and popped it in. The room seemed to get smaller as they both sat on the couch.

Cas took the wine bottle and popped the cork. He grabbed the glasses and poured them each some wine. Dean reached for his, his fingers briefly brushing Cas's. "A toast, to great friends." Cas proposed, clinking his glass with Dean and taking a sip.

-Time skip to 2 hours later-

"So I'm in my dorm right," Cas starts off, "and this guy just comes into my room and asks 'where're the babes?'" Both men start laughing hysterically. "Boy Cas, you got some major college stories. I don't even remember going to school half the time."

Cas laughed before taking bite of some now cold pizza. Dean leans into Cas, whispering, "You know, I wish we'd met in college." He followed that whisper with a chuckle. "So do I" Cas breathed, leaning into Dean. "You know how I said I had that special someone to ask to be my valentine?" Dean met his eyes with curiosity.

Cas closed the distance between them, grazing his lips against Dean's. Before Dean could react, Cas whispered in his ear, "Be my valentine?" He looked into Dean's eyes. Dean moved out of his grasp.

"Cas, I'm not...I don't..." He fumbled with his words, unsure of what to say. Cas looked hurt, staring into his eyes. "Dean, you can't honestly believe that there's nothing between us. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same about me."

Dean stared at his feet. "Fine Dean, fine! Maybe you don't feel the same. I get it." Cas stood up and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. It took Dean moments to react, "Cas wait!" He yelled, starting after him. "Please Cas." He saw him walking to his car.

"Cas please, let's talk about this." Dean pleaded, catching up to the dark haired man. He grabbed Cas's sleeve, forcing Cas to look at him. "Dammit Cas, I just don't know what to say. It's all really sudden, but one thing I do know is that no one has ever made me smile the way you do. Not even Lisa. I don't know if its love but I'm willing to find out if you're willing to let me."

He didn't wait for an answer, closing the distance between them. He smashed his lips against Cas's this time it wasn't gentle or sweet, it was hungry and deep. The two men melded together, Cas throwing his arms around Dean's neck.

They broke apart only when the need for air became too great to ignore. "Happy Valentine's Day Dean." Cas said through a huge smile. "Oh shut up." Dean cooed playfully.

-Time skip to Monday morning-

Cas had spent the night with Dean and the baby that he is had fallen asleep half way through Godzilla. It was soothing to just feel his breathing even. It was around 3 when he finally drifted off to sleep. It was the best nights sleep he had gotten in weeks.

Cas picked Dean up Monday morning, the two playfully arguing over what music to play. Cas wanted to listen to some local pop radio station, and Dean whined about it the whole ride. They arrived early, and decided to spend some time in the garage.

One thing led to another and Cas was in Dean's lap planting kisses on his neck. Cas looked up and nearly jumped off Dean when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. "Don't worry Cas, it's just Samantha."

A deep laugh echoed in the doorway. "Oh please, don't stop on my account. It's about time Dean got some action." Dean glared at him and attempted to throw a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

"In all seriousness though, I'm happy for you man. Although I do owe Ruby 5 bucks." Sam smirked, walking over. "Although you may want to hide it from Naomi. She's a bit of a homophobe last I checked."

Dean frowned at that. "You saying that I should hide the fact I have the best boyfriend ever?" Cas asked, angrily. Dean blushed crimson at Cas calling him his boyfriend. Sam threw his head back and laughed.

"No, no! I insist do what you feel is right. But I do suggest you get off your boyfriend's lap and head to class." Cas slid off, kissing Dean one last time before following Sam out the door. "See you at lunch Cassie, Samantha." He called after them, spinning in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the next chapter.


	6. Love Burned Crispy

Chuck Shirley was king at Lawrence High. As a senior, his favorite pastime was terrorizing freshman. Aided by hoodlums named Azel (real name Azazel, but if you mention that to him you will get attacked) and Zach.

Those two worshipped Chuck as a God. So it's no surprise that they were lost and vengeful when their glorious leader was suspended. They had been waiting outside the garage that Mr. Smith treasured so much.

"Did you hear that?" Zach asked, an evil grin working its way across his face. Azel just smirked to match. "I've got an idea. It'll get him good. He may even quit." Azel reached out his neck, whispering the plan in his friend's ear. Just as quietly as they came, they left; one evil awful plan wiser.

-The next day-

"Sorry I'm late babe." He called apologetically to the beautiful dark haired man waiting outside his apartment. "I do believe you owe me for waiting." Cas chided, pursing his lips comically.

Dean laughed, pecking his lips. "So we agreed at work no PDA." Cas reminded Dean, who seemed to be pretending to not hear him. "I'm sorry what was that?" Dean asked, laughing. "Just get your cute ass in the car. You're gonna make us both late."

The car ride was fairly boring. Dean was not fully awoke as he'd only had 2 coffees so far. He tried his best to take a nap on the way, the bumps and curves doing little more than annoying him. After they arrived, he kisses Cas once and told him he'd see him at lunch.

He nearly skipped to his home away from home. It wasn't until he approached the door and pulled out his key that he noticed the door was unlocked. Not unlocked, but broken into. The lock was broken, it wasn't when Dean last checked.

He proceeded in with caution, flicking the light switch. All seemed fine, he was about to let out a sigh of relief when he realized one corner was still dark. He gripped the string to the light and pulled, illuminating his private work space.

When the light hit, he nearly fainted. In front of him, his entire workspace was trashed. The impala's windows and windshield were shattered, Dean could hear the crunch of glass underneath his boots as he struggled to move forward.

The car was burnt, like someone had set it on fire. He rest his hand on the top, recoiling immediately as it singed his fingers. "SONOFABITCH" he cursed, moving his eyes around to estimate the damage.

The car exterior was beyond repair. The leather seats were charcoal or melted together. It was a miracle whoever did this didn't set off an explosion. It wasn't until he looked up from the car that he saw the spray paint on the wall. "faggot", "your kind isnt welcome here", "fruitcake", and other slurs and death threats covered the back wall.

He cursed in a rage. He slammed his fist down on the hood, screaming in pain as he felt his flesh blister. His knees gave out as the pain set in, and he cracked the back of his head on one of the tool shelves behind him. His vision blurred, and he lay on the floor.

There were moments that flashed in front of him before he blacked out. Jo discovered him before the bell rang. She screamed and told Kevin to call 911. She picked up his head and placed it in her lap, trying to stop the bleeding. "Please Mr. Smith! Please be alive!" She pleaded, her eyes tearing up.

He tried to nod his head, but instead, he lost consciousness. When he came to, about 3 things he was certain: he was not dead, his head hurt like a bitch, and he was going to kill whoever did that to his heaven. The garage was his one safe haven after Lisa and Ben.

He'd spent hours there fixing up the impala and avoiding the responsibilities of life. His life was in that car and that garage. He didn't realize someone was in the room with him until he felt a hand on his. "Mr. Smith? Don't try to get up. You hit your head pretty hard. We had to give you 7 stitches. Thank God you didn't bleed to death before we could get to you."

There was shouting and shuffling down the hall. From what he could make out, it sounded like Cas. "You don't understand, he's my boyfriend. Don't you dare tell me I can't see him." He'd never heard Cas so forceful or so angry. "I'm sorry sir, we can only allow immediate family in." A bitter woman called, some strain in her voice.

"Is that Cas? I want to see him. Let him in!" Dean demanded. "It's hospital policy that only family is allowed outside of visiting hours." Dean let out a deep growl. "Listen here I'm the patient and I'm saying that he is family." The doctor looked at Dean for a long while before nodding slowly.

He walked into the hallway and came back with the dark haired angel. "Cas" Dean called out, reaching out to him. He tried to get up, but Cas rushed to him, pushing him back down. "Shh baby, just lay back. I came as quick as I could." He placed his lips gently on Dean's bandaged forehead.

"I'm so happy you're alright. What happened back there? Naomi refused to tell me." Tears flowed from Dean as he remembered. "Cas, they destroyed my baby. Somehow they found out about us. They wrote..." He paused, his anger getting to him as he choked on tears.

"They told me to kill myself, and that I don't deserve to be alive as long as I love you. I know it's a load of bullshit, but how did they know. You could be in danger.." He was cut off by Cas's lips.

"Dean I know what you're thinking but I'm not leaving you, especially not now, and not ever. You're always strong baby, so strong, but this is not something you need to go through alone. I know how much that car meant to you, but you have to let this go."

Dean looked up at him, sadness and rage in his eyes. "They attacked my one safe place. They started this war. They should've known better than to mess with the bull. Cas this isn't something I want to go through alone. It's something I have to do alone. I don't want to know that you can get hurt because of me. I can't do this anymore Cas."

Dean pulled his hand out from under Cas's grip. "I can't protect you Cas." Cas tried to argue, tried to plead. Dean's eyes were so sad, but so sure. "I can't let you do this Dean, you love me I know you do."

Dean looked up at his angel. "Please Cas, just leave. I don't want you here." Those words were poison leaving Dean's mouth, and a stabbing knife in Cas's heart. "Fine Dean, you can lie to yourself and me, but when you remember that we can do this together, you know where to find me."

Cas stood, walking towards the door. He glanced back at his Dean, so broken and so hurt, and he knew that he needed to be his guardian angel more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRYYYYY


	7. Hospital Reunion

Dean had never been so miserable in his life. Not only was moving painful, but when he got back to work seeing Cas caused another heartbreak. He had nothing to go back to, he became extremely depressed.

The only thought that brought him comfort was that Cas was safe. His life had no meaning. He had let the love of his life go, and he had lost the only thing that had been with him all his life. He applied for an extended leave, and Naomi was all too pleased to abide.

Days now revolved around getting drunk to numb the pain of feeling his life fall apart. Cas came over a lot. Nearly every day, he would stop by like he used to every morning for work. There were about 14 roses taped to his door now, one for each day they had been apart.

It was almost too much. The stupidest mistake of his life was probably when he decided he needed more booze after finishing his last bottle. He staggered out to his car, taking quite a while to get his key in the lock.

He put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot. All was fine until he reached the corner in front of the school. From where he was, he could see the garage, and all that pain he had tried so hard to numb came back to him.

He was angry at everything. At the homophobic bastards who did that to his most precious belonging. At himself. At life for being so cruel to him. At the empty bottle that made him relive this. Not thinking, he stepped on the gas, going 70 in a 30.

He swerved to curve and collided with a car head on. He was unconscious on impact. The paramedics had to cut him out of the car, but when they did he was smiling.

When he finally opened his eyes he groaned. Maybe it wasn't direct, but he had hoped the crash would kill him. He was so lost, so out of hope. After Lisa's death, life hit him hard.

It took him 3 goddamn years to even go on a date. His life had truly finally started to return to normal. He was in love. He was happy. He was. But now he had to live.

Live and deal with the pain he had gone to so much trouble to avoid. He was a coward, a weak coward. He was too afraid of living with his fears that he was ready to lose everything.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Cas stood before him. He sat in the chair next to the bed, his face red and his eyes puffy. "You bastard!" he yelled, crying into Dean's shoulder, holding him tight.

"I thought that I'd have to bury you. No more of this bullshit. I love you and I don't care what happens. I can't live like this Dean. I can't live knowing that you are making both of us miserable because you think you have to protect me. I can protect myself. You almost died Dean. You were out for 3 weeks. We didn't know if you were going to make it. I thought you of all people would understand I could never go through that again. I love you. More than I ever loved Balthazar. I can't go on pretending that I'm okay with this."

Dean just started crying with him. "I'm so sorry Cas. I didn't know what else to do." At that, he wasn't sure what exactly he was talking about, breaking up with Cas or letting himself get so far gone.

Cas placed his lips against Dean's, a sweet gentle kiss that poured all of his love onto the man he was ready to face the world with. "You are mine, and I am yours, and no power on God's green Earth could ever tear us apart. I never want to have to watch over you in the hospital again."

Soft lips felt warm against Dean's cold forehead. He couldn't move much so they conceded to just sit in peace. Cas's hand remained glued to Dean's. No one dared to try and break them apart.

A nurse had tried to remove it while they both slept, but Dean woke up and gave her the dirtiest look he could muster. Much to the nurses' chagrin, it seemed there was no parting the two. That was until Dean had to go for tests to get released.

He had broken his left leg, and several ribs. He had bruises on the side of his face that now looked like an odd combination of green and yellow. The hospital nurses and doctors quickly spoke their goodbyes.

After spending a decent amount of time getting Dean into Cas's car, Cas drove to his small townhouse. It was nothing big or fancy, but it had a king bed and a tv. He wheeled Dean in and helped him get into bed.

They watched T.V. together for a few hours, and enjoyed each other's company. Cas made popcorn which of course Dean spilt on the bed. It was almost like for those brief hours, they had forgotten all that had happened. They could smile and be happy.

"Jesus Cas, I can do some things on my own. You don't need to tuck me in like a little kid." Dean whined, watching with fond irritation as the dark haired man insisted on tucking the sheets. Cas just smirked as response.

The room was small, but had a bed and a dresser. A small nightstand stood next to the bed which had a lamp on it. Cas kissed Dean, this time lingering and loving, before turning off the light. "Sweet dreams love. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll always be watching over you."

Dean turned over with some effort, groaning a bit before settling into a comfortable position. He looked straight into Cas's eyes and yawned. "Goodnight Cas, you truly are my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more final chapter which will serve as an epilogue. Thank you all for being so kind as to read this and not throw up. This was my first attempt at Supernatural writing and I am amazed at the love and support it has received.


	8. If We Were a Movie

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls. Through trials of hardship, loss, and pain, these two have learnt and grown in love. It is this love that we come together to celebrate. Dean, please take Castiel's hand in yours."

-3 years prior-

"Dean its perfect. I love it." Cas cooed, eyeing the one story townhouse that they both stood in front of.

Dean looked uncertain, but after looking in Cas's eyesn he could see how much Cas really loved this house. "I love it too."

The two had been house hunting for almost a year now but it was hard to find something they both wanted in their price range. That's when Dean's friend Benny told him that he was selling his townhouse just outside the city.

The house was red brick with a porch in front. There was an apple tree in the front yard that was in blossom. Inside, there was a small kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a bath room, and a bedroom.

The next few months were lots of paperwork and mortgages and exhausting efforts to keep Dean from punching people in the face, but on July 30, 2015, the two moved into their home.

All through the summer, Cas and Dean argued over paint colors and new furniture and whether of not Dean could have his 'man cave' in the living room. No matter how much they bickered, Dean couldn't imagine a better feeling than waking up every morning with Cas in his arms.

The house was finished in mid-August. Dean had conceded to let Cas pick out all the furniture except for the living room, which meant Dean could get his man cave. Their house ended up being a beautiful representation of the two.

Dean's side was harsh and leather and worn, but was well balanced by the softer touches added by Castiel. It was somewhere they could both call home.

-1 year prior-

"Yeah Sam, Chelsea and Jake were a breeze. You act like I never had to take care of children before." Dean comforted Sam who had stopped by to pick up his kids after he and Ruby had gone on date night.

Those two had no problem following the stereotypical American Dream after the wedding. The ceremony was sappy and all that jazz and then they bought a white picket fence house and adopted a dog.

Soon enough Ruby was ready to pop with a little Sammy. That's when they had little baby Chelsea, then a year and a half later they had Jake. Dean never resented Sammy for it, but he wished that he could have a family.

Adoption seemed difficult without marriage. That's when he got a great idea. In secret, he began following the legal proceedings of Kansas's gay marriage bill. After months and months of fighting, the bill passed.

He had been planning for this night for 3 years and when it came down to it, it had to be perfect. "Okay Dean, what's the big surprise?" Cas questioned, sitting shot gun as Dean gazed up at the huge screen. They were parked in a field where they screened movies in a drive in of sorts.

Cas was too busy trying to figure out what Dean was up to to notice no one else was there. "You'll see, be patient." Cas just shrugged, rolling his eyes. He leaned in, resting his head on Dean's chest.

Dean nudged for Cas to lift his head then got out of the car. A few feet in front of them lay a picnic blanket. The two sat, and it was a quiet romantic moment as the screen lit up.

"What movie is it tonight anyway?" Dean didn't answer as the movie began, he just smiled hugely at the screen. "4 years ago, two men met, and the world has never been the same since." A narrative voice read as pictures of Cas an Dean scurried across the screen.

"They've grown in love and grown together to form a bond that not even time can break. They've faced hard times and happy times, and with their 5 year anniversary coming up, it only seems right to take the next step."

With that the montage cut out, leaving a blank screen. Watching Cas's face carefully, he turned to the love of his life and got down on one knee. "No words can describe how much I love you, and no one will ever be able to love me as much as you do. Castiel James Novak, will you marry me?"

Cas's eyes filled with tears and nodded vigorously at Dean. He pressed his lips against Dean's as he cryed. "Yes Dean!" He squealed, holding out his hand as Dean put on the ring. Kidding him once more, he smiled through tears. "I love you Dean".

-Present-

All the wedding stuff had happened fast, and now all that was left was the vows, rings, and I dos. Cas had elected to go first.

"Dean Smith. Every single moment since I have met you has been the happiest moment of my life. Whether it was when sparks literally flew, or just a quiet night at home, life with you is never boring. A wise man once said, 'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.' I now know that this is true because you are my strength and I'm your courage, and together I know we can survive anything."

There were claps from the guests and a cry of "awwwwww", and then it was Dean's turn.

"What can I say about our love that hasn't already been said? You and I have been together for nearly 6 years and every morning that I wake up to find you there is a gift. We've been through hell and back, and we are still standing. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. You're not just my courage, you're my everything and I can't imagine my life without you. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to my average in exciting small town life."

The two made eye contact and smiled so genuinely at one another. "Love is a gift that these two will receive every day of their lives." The priest called forth the rings, and they each placed their ring on the other.

"Dean Smith, do you take Castiel Novak as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Til death do you part?" The priest called out, with an immediate "I do." from Dean.

" and Castiel Novak, do you take Dean Smith as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Til death do you part?" Cas cried out "I do." with tears in his eyes.

He mouthed 'I love you' to Dean as the priest proclaimed, "by the power invested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom." And with that final salute, Dean and Cas kissed. It was sweet and lingering, but all too short for them. The good news is, they have all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and giving it love. This really has been a great experience.


End file.
